Ice Dream Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: *One-Shot* Edward sempre manteve Bella em seus limites, mas e se ele achar um jeito de dar a ela o que ela quer? Lemon gráfico!


**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **erinmiyu**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**erinmiyu**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV Edward**

"Bella, pode vir aqui um minuto?" A chamei da sala. Ela estava na cozinha assando alguns _cookies_. Olhei pra longe do livro que estava lendo para esperar sua chegada. Ela entrou na sala vestindo o vestido vintage anos 50 que eu comprei pra ela com um avental por cima.

"Mestre," ela disse suavemente enquanto se aproximava de mim, os olhos voltados pra baixo. Sorri pra ela, satisfeito com seu comportamento.

"Como sua festa de aniversário será amanhã, Bella, eu quero conversar com você sobre nossos planos de celebrar nossa própria noite." Amanhã celebraremos com minha família, mas hoje a noite ela era minha. Eu tinha tudo pronto pra essa noite. Na nossa cama eu tinha colocado a lingerie e um vestido especial especialmente escolhido para essa noite. Jantaríamos no restaurante favorito dela e voltaríamos para cara para a _sobremesa_. Hoje à noite eu daria a ela o que eu venho negando pelos últimos dois anos, ou pelo menos o mais próximo disso possível. Eu não iria fazer amor com ela, mas eu a _deixaria_ ter meu pau.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio e reclinou a cabeça em conhecimento. _Muito bom._

"Eu já reservei o que você precisa pra essa noite. Vá tomar banho e você achará os itens para essa noite em nossa cama. Espero você pronta às 18:15 h." Novamente, ela concordou, e rapidamente fez o seu caminho para a escada para se arrumar. Liguei para o restaurante para checar nossa reserva e caminhei para a cozinha para chegar os outros acessórios. Estava animado pra essa noite, mas mantive minha compostura com ela. Queria mantê-la no escuro sobre o que viria.

Abri a porta do freezer e verifiquei o gelo. Não era necessário, já que eu tinha arrumado tudo ontem, mas minha impaciência estava aumentando. Eu queria pular o jantar e tomá-la agora, contudo eu tinha ido longe demais para deixar minha ganância tomar conta de mim.

Quando ela chegou me trazendo em casa de Volterra, me fez perceber que não poderíamos viver um sem o outro, mas eu não deixaria meu mundo continuar a prejudicá-la. Eu iria sempre a querer em minha vida, no entanto eu não podia fazer isso se ela não permanecesse em minhas regras. Ela não podia confiar em sua própria vida agora. Ela era um ímã para perigo e eu precisava que ela me deixasse decidir o que era melhor pra ela. Eu queria controle total – com a permissão dela.

Mostei minha idéia a ela... para que possamos continuar comigo sendo o Mestre dela. Ela me obedeceria sem questionar, entender que eu mantinha seus melhores interesses no coração. Ela concordou e se ofereceu – me deu tudo dela – ela se tornou minha submissa.

Olhei para o relógio e percebi que tinha trinta minutos antes que ela estivesse pronta. Isso me daria tempo para um banho rápido e me aliviar. Liguei o chuveiro e entrei, curtindo o vapor criado enquanto a água quente caia no meu corpo. Me lavei rapidamente para que pudesse focar minha atenção em ceder as minhas fantasias. Fechei meus olhos e imaginei Bella lambendo pra cima e pra baixo do meu pau enquanto eu me acariciava. Na minha mente, ela me afundava em sua boca e saboreava a sensação gelada.

Me acariciei mais rápido e imaginei suas mãozinhas se movendo juntamente com sua boca. Minha respiração engatou quando ela me chupou com mais força e gemeu em volta do meu pau. Minhas mãos estavam bombeando mais rápido que antes enquanto eu sentia meu orgasmo se construindo. Agarrei a parede com minha outra mão enquanto eu jorrava meus jatos e chamava seu nome "Bella!"

Aliviei a pressão no meu pau e acariciei lentamente mais algumas vezes permitindo que tudo saísse. Quando eu tinha terminado completamente, me ajeitei e fiquei embaixo da água quente para relaxar antes que eu a visse novamente.

Sai do chuveiro e enrolei uma toalha na minha cintura. Terminei de ficar pronto e fui para a sala enquanto esperava sua chegada. Olhei pro meu relógio e percebi que eram 18:13. Ela tinha dois minutos para ficar pronta e esperar por mim.

Esperei enquanto ouvia os segundos correrem em meu relógio. Ela tinha quarenta e três segundos antes que eu começasse a ver vermelho e a punisse por isso. Quinze segundos depois a ouvi tropeçando com seus saltos enquanto descia as escadas. Ela ficou na minha frente quinze segundos antes que seu tempo acabasse. Ela estava estonteante no vestido assimétrico que eu tinha escolhido pra ela. Sorri enquanto me lembrava do que tinha por baixo – um conjunto vermelho de bolinhas brancas com meias e cinta-liga.

Ofereci meu braço pra ela e a levei até o carro. Depois de colocar o cinto de segurança nela, rapidamente fui para o lado do motorista e me sentei. Estávamos na estrada em minutos.

"Você está linda," eu disse enquanto olhava pra ela, "Você não concorda?"

"Sim, Mestre, obrigada."

Acenei e continuei dirigindo para o nosso destino. Estacionamos no restaurante vinte minutos depois. O criado veio abrir a porta pra ela para ajudá-la a sair, mas ela negou com sua cabeça e esperou por mim. Boa garota. _Ninguém toca __n__o que é meu._

Dei um olhar furioso para o mordomo depois de ouvir seus pensamentos e ele se afastou para que eu pudesse ajudar Bella a sair do carro. Ela pegou minha mão e assim que ela estava firme no chão, movi minha mão para sua pequena cintura e a guiei para dentro do restaurante.

A anfitriã nos recebeu assim que nos aproximamos da mesa.

"Olá, bem vindos ao _Trattoria_, apenas vocês dois hoje?"

"Sim," Assenti rigidamente. A mente dela era vulgar e a cortei logo para previnir qualquer pensamento que eu participaria de suas idéias. Ela nos levou para um canto onde pudéssemos ter completa privacidade. Agradeci a anfitriã e a liberei com meus olhos. Ela encolheu os ombros e se afastou. Esperei que Bella se sentasse e me sentei perto dela. Nosso garçom veio pouco tempo depois com os cardápios e eu peguei um na mesa para folhear. Eu, é claro, não iria comer, mas ela iria. Dei uma olhada no menu por alguns minutos e falei para o garçom que ela comeria berinjela à parmegiana e uma coca-cola.

Quando o garçom saiu, fui pra mais perto dela. Coloquei minha mão em sua coxa e esfreguei em pequenos círculos. Eu podia sentir seu calor através do tecido fino do vestido e saboreei a sensação. Continuei esfregando sua coxa e afastei seu cabelo de lado com meu nariz. Me inclinei em seu ouvido e sussurrei, "Hoje à noite, amor, eu quero que você venha na minha mão. Esqueça o restaurante, o garçom, ou qualquer outra coisa. A única coisa que eu quero que você pense é em mim e o que estou fazendo a você. Você me entendeu? Acene sua cabeça com sim se você entendeu." Ela deu um pequeno aceno e então fechou os olhos se entregando a sensação. Movi minha mão para baixo da bainha do seu vestido e escorreguei ali embaixo. Senti sua perna nua e macia embaixo da minha palma e coloquei minha mão entre suas coxas. As separei um pouco e me movi pra perto de seu núcleo. Eu vi o garçom caminhar até nós pelo canto dos meus olhos e mergulhei dois dedos dentro dela. Ela se engasgou e respirou com dificuldade. Ela soltou um gemido baixo e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela viu o garçom se aproximar de nossa mesa. Ela tentou se esquivar do meu alcance, mas balancei minha cabeça com um 'não'. Avisando que ela precisava ficar parada.

O garçom colocou a comida dela na mesa e saiu sem falar nada. Continuei movendo meus dedos nela enquanto ela comia, a levanto perto de seu clímax. Pude sentir seu corpo tencionando, e quando ela estava perto de seu clímax eu removi meus dedos. Ela resmungou em resposta, mas mantive minha decisão. Me inclinei novamente e sussurrei, "mais tarde." Ela começou a comer sua comida e eu trouxe meus dedos para minha boca para que eu pudesse comer também. Sorri pra ela enquanto lambia cada dedo delicadamente e sentia o cheiro de sua excitação no ar.

Quando o jantar estava terminado, pedi nossa conta e saímos do restaurante. Entramos no carro e eu dirigi pra casa.

"Você gostou do jantar?" ela acenou em resposta. Lhe dei um sorriso torto em retorno.

"Gostei do meu também. Vou gostar ainda mais da sobremesa," eu disse em um tom baixo.

Dirigi ainda mais rápido que o normal e chegamos em casa em tempo record. Estacionei na garagem e sem querer perder mais tempo com impressões humanas corri pro lado dela e a tirei rapidamente do carro e corri pro nosso quarto.

"Eu quero que você tire sua roupa e espere por mim na cama."

Depois que vi que ela estava seguindo minhas instruções, corri descendo as escadas e peguei o que eu precisava no freezer. Passei o gelo embaixo da torneira por um minuto para me certificar de que não prenderia nela quando eu pressionasse contra sua pele.

Quando voltei para o quarto, me certifiquei de que o preservativo ainda estava intacto e sorri largamente enquanto pensava em lhe dar prazer com isso. Ela estava sentada na cama esperando por mim e não pude esperar para lhe contar meu plano.

"Eu sei mais do que qualquer coisa, que você quer que eu faça amor com você. Não podemos fazer isso ainda, não enquanto você for humana – é muito perigoso. Eu tive uma idéia de ter um molde feito sob medida do meu pênis como um jeito de você curtir isso sem nós termos de fazer amor de verdade. Então percebi que ainda não seria parecido o suficiente comigo. Alice teve uma visão de eu usando esse pênis de gelo e percebi que seria perfeito pra você. Você seria capaz de experimentar como eu realmente sou – a sensação dura e gelada – e eu posso administrar o prazer. Desse jeito ambos seremos capazes de curtir a experiência."

Depois que terminei de falar, dei uma boa olhada nela e percebi que seus olhos estavam transbordando luxúria. Ela queria isso tanto quanto eu. Me deixou ainda mais duro pensar nisso, mas essa noite seria pra ela.

Tirei minha roupa rapidamente e a deitei na cama. Coloquei o pau de gelo em uma bandeja no criado-mudo e me inclinei para lhe beijar. Foi suave no começo, provocador e tentador. Deslizei minha boca em sua língua querendo prová-la mais. Sua boca era quente e molhada contra a minha. Ela emitia um calor ainda mais forte que o normal e o cheiro de sua excitação estava mais forte do que nunca. Era quase exótico. Era estimulante. Seu corpo estava pegando fogo e nossas bocas se moviam ainda mais rápido juntas. Era tão bom, mas eu queria mais. Movi minha boca para lamber seu pescoço de cima a baixo. Chupei gentilmente sua pele e evitei usar meus dentes. Eu podia ser cuidadosamente rude com ela. Ela gemeu de prazer o que me estimulou ainda mais. Continuei a trilha por seus seios e lambi o círculo em volta de cada mamilo, fazendo os bicos endurecerem. Coloquei um na minha boca e puxei suavemente em meus lábios antes de liberá-lo. Me movi mais pra baixo, deslizando minha língua para todos os lugares que eu conseguisse. Eu queria que ela sentisse o frio, suplicasse pela sensação. Finalmente cheguei em seu clitóris e peguei o vibrador de gelo, coloquei uma lubrificação nele e testei em sua pele. Ela arfou no começou e olhou pra mim com surpresa, mas não desapontamento.

"Imagine que esse é meu pau passando por seu corpo," eu disse. "Feche seus olhos e pense em como gostaria de ter meu pau dentro de você, fudendo você."

Deslizei o pau pra cima e pra baixo de sua fenda a deixando acostumar com a sensação dele. Coloquei a ponta lentamente e puxei de volta e observei a reação dela.

"Você gosta disso? Você quer que eu foda você? Me responda."

"Sim, Mestre, eu quero sentir seu pau duro e gelado dentro de mim. Por favor, por favor, deixe-me ter seu pau." Sua voz era grossa de desejo e eu não podia mais negar isso a ela.

Pressionei lentamente nela, relaxando seu corpo, permitindo se ajustar. Já que eu não podia senti-la em volta de mim eu poderia julgar por suas expressões.

"Me diga, Bella, você precisa de mais?"

"Sim, Mestre... por favor... me dê tudo!"

Deslizei todo o pau dentro dela e lentamente movi pra dentro e pra fora. Inclinei meu corpo perto do dela para que pudesse sentir seu batimento cardíaco e sua respiração. Eu queria cada mudança demonstrada. Sua respiração ofegante e seus gemidos me avisavam que ela amou isso. Fui ainda mais rápido, avaliando sua reação. Dei a ela o que ela precisava e chupei sua orelha enquanto a fodia.

"Você gosta de ser fodida? É isso que você queria?"

Seus suspiros e murmúrios foram ficando cada vez mais incoerentes antes que tudo que ela pudesse fazer foi acenar.

"Use seus dedos. Esfregue seu clitóris. Eu quero que você venha e que seu corpo trema em volta do meu pau. Quero sentir cada movimento seu.

Ela abaixou sua mão e esfregou fervorosamente querendo a libertação tanto quanto eu. Movi mais rapidamente dentro e fora dela, aumentando a fricção.

"Eu vou..."

"DIGA-ME!"

"...gozar! Mestre!" Seus gritos ficaram ainda mais altos enquanto eu a fodia furiosamente. Senti seu corpo se mover com espasmos e ela me agarrou quando veio. Diminui minhas investidas e a deixei voltar das alturas.

_Da próxima vez, _eu pensei. _Da próxima vez serei realmente eu.

* * *

_

**N/T:**_ Well, essa one me deixou meio UAU ... eu não gosto muito do Edward (vampiro) como Dom, meu cérebro não consegue ligá-los MAS eu adorei o que ele fez com a Bella, tia Steph devia ter pensado nisso antes, né? (quem sabe ela não pensou hehehehe)._

_Obrigada a minha Beta linda por corrigir meus erros e por ler histórias Beward mesmo não gostando =D  
_

_Já sabem, sejam boazinhas e comentem ;)_


End file.
